User blog:Steven Star/Q/A Strike Back
So…ROUND 2 BEGIN! :D How do you do Good on Your Drawings Like I say, practicingI been drawing since children before decision on my style. As of now, I still learning to spice my style with male and female characters design of of the body and other thing you may do so. Are you Hype for Space Jam 2 To tell you the truth, I did love the first Space Jam. It’s one of those movie where it’s became more than just a commercial movie. To the few issues like the righteous plot, out of character moment and Lola Bunny’s personal being just a sex object, Space Jam is one of those movie I willing to see it’s a good one. So I really going to be amazing that Space Jam is getting a squeal with LeBron fucking James. Who do you think Who will be Next WWE World Heavyweight Champion A huge amount of choose for WWE Championship superstar. There are the like of Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, Kevin Owens AJ Style, Bray Wyatt and Ceasro. There also a good count of NXT Superstars if there ready to be called out. Any Favorite PS4 Games There are a good amount of PS4 games I have. Beside J-Stars Victory Vs and the WWE Games, there still game I have for today like Grand Theft Auto V, Saints Row 4, Far Cry 4, and recent game I buy, Yu-Gi-Oh: Legacy of the Duelist. Out of all of these, Grand Theft Auto V is mostly my favorite PS4 to played. I can’t stop replaying this game, no matter what and the amount of fun I have in story mode and online. Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare or Battlefield 1 Wut…wut…dude, I’m not a big fan of online multiplayer shooter. Any Thoughts on The Doom 2016 Game I haven’t got the new Doom game yet, but I can willing to buy the game after seeing the positive rewove of the game. I was a good fan the first Doom game and is willing to buy the latest new. Do you think the 25th anniversary Sonic game might be good? Oh boy, I starting to have low standing for the 25th Anniversary of Sonic the Hedgehog. This didn’t became of the game, Rise of Lyric, that game was pretty much a licensed series for the cartoon that was just rush for the holiday. But I still have doubt as Rise of Lyric may Sega and Sonic Team repeat the same action of Sonic 06 and Sonic Genesis. Not trying to push SEGA down, by if the 25th ended up like those two, I seriously going to give up on Sonic at a whole. Of course, I may change my plan if they go a Sonic Generation. What's your favorite ROM hack? I only play thought all of the ROM hack…mostly Pokemon. :l Those being Flora Sky, Light Platinum and Prism. I guess you can say they great game. I just wish I can find one. I wish I can play with on the same site in Gamelols, but they was taken down, along with all of the Pokemon Games. If they any way of playing their than I take it. What's your favorite PC game mod? Sorry my friend, I can’t answer that the question as I’m not even a PC User. :( Until Undertale count. :3 What's your favorite fangame? While only playing a few manmade game. I on;y handle play as few with Nintendo vs Capcom: Clash of Legend and Super Mario RPG The Seven Sages. As best, one of best fanmade game I have even played Smash Bros. Crusade and it many roster choice. Of course, they made change for Pokemon Continental Distortion Z soon. Who do you want for MUGEN? Doing a heavy research on the MUGEN roster, I would like to have Danny Phantom, Mike Jones, Cole MacGrath, Hayato Kanzaki, Yusei Fudo, Robin, Zhao Yun, Ruby Rose, Aerrow, Eren Yeager and if possible….Stocking. :3 What object is to the left of where you are? My many bottle of Coke…I going to not live long. ;l Don't you hate it when Tumblr ruins things (I.E. Undertale and feminism)? Oh my fucking god, Tumblr ruin everything fun. I don’t like to insulted website, but I never want to use Tumblr as well as DeviantART. Tumblr's sole purpose of existence is to unleash the stupidity of millions of hormonal teenagers who think they're so individualistic and smart when really, it's pure cringe and naivety. Made even worse after the infamous evert of the Steven Universe Fanbase being a bunch of heartless freaks who cyberbully Zamii070 over one fucking fan art. With a few exception, don’t expect me to enter Tumblr. Thoughts about the 2016 Ghostbusters movie? I’m not going to jump the gun. I tried of getting the whole judging time like in the Enoji Movie shit. As this point, I don’t fucking gave a shit. Are you been hyped to watch Zootopia release on Blu-ray. I will. I alway will. Oh, I alway watch the movie I previous watch and Zootopia is one of those movie. After all, I have a good collection of movie on me…mostly bad one, but whatever. :l What is your favourite old arcade game (ex Frogger and Space Invader) I believe one of my favorite would be Dig Dug. That game is freaking fun to play it, even if I mostly killing monster in a brutal style. Then again, I played like Madworld that have gruesome death than Dig Dug. What new character will appear in No More Anarchy soon? Very funny you may say that. Future plan of the series are 15 (Authority), and 16 (Swarm). The new characters in Authority are Nergal Jr., Slash Master, Toby, Orendi, Jim Genocide, Bret Astronomanov, Eddy Feast, Black, Samilla Royalstyle, Revolution Dancer, Shadow Ninja Kuro, Orange Wolf Fang Knight, Familiar of the Silver Heart, Easton Eaglestyle, Hendrik Wizardstyle, Alexander Slashstyle, Willy Bananastyle, and The Ri Sisters. DLC is just White Rabbit. New character in Swarm are White Rabbit, Ze the Charger, Duke McFury, Joey Crawler, Prince Wasp, Jasmine, Honest King, Boost Bass, DJ Dennis, Wingo Wayne, Snot Rod Scotty, Micani, Natasha, Princess Catia and King Nemestock. DLC is unknown No new NMA is on the work for further moment. 17 is current getting plan with 18 being (or until further notice) forces for the built-up of Lawler-RPG 2, The Showdown. Of course, any idea not related to RP may also work if you decide so. What is your imaging when Rare (company who made Conker's Bad Fur Day) is going back to Nintendo? A joyful reunion. While Retro Studios is doing well with the Donkey Kong Return series, we really need our true Banjo Threeie and a squeal to Conker. Microsoft look like they don’t need RareWare, so why not? After all, every remember how Nuts and Bolts work out. If not, then I just wait until October to get Yooka-Laylee. What is your favourite or least favourite PlayStation 1 games? Called me a psycho, but the Twisted Metal series are one of the best of the PS1 line in, with a crazy setup of driver ready to ram into each other for a vehicular combat tournament. I don’t really have a least favorite in the PS1 stuff. I guess Busby 3D, but what else could I brought into the table became what the other reviewer said before. Do you like about Warner Bros. Movie World on the Gold Coast? Holy fuck, there a Warner Bros. Movie World on the Gold Coast? And all the way in Australia? Oh my god, I guess you can that I wish I see the Warner Bros. Movie World if I even get a spot on it. The only time I really let my home is Delaware or South Carolina on the Summer. :l What TV Show you wish was rebooted? (Not including Powerpuff Girls) If I decide on what reboot I would choose some shows everyone want back, like Swat Cats and Kids Next Doors. You know, show where the creators are to reboot the series as a new. That’s maybe less than what you may exception, but hey, I can see people question CN for rebooting Powerpuff Girls without the creators….maybe Class of 3000 and Sym-Bionic Titan as well. :3 If you had a list of games You like but Not many people like, What would you pick? I don’t really have a list on the most underrated games. Only 5 in total. Those being Pokemon Colosseum and XD: Gate of Darkness, Star Fox Adventure, Mordecai and Rigby in 8-Bit Land Box, Kamen Rider Draagon Knight: The Video Game, and the Nicktoon Games lineup. What is your Favorite and Disappointed Death Battle? Totally honest, Superman vs Goku. If you wanna talk about the a Death Battle that live up the hype. This battle us the prime-gem with the build up between Two Allen saviors on the earth. I don’t care less if the controversy of Superman beating Goku is mindless, specially the second one with Super Sayian God Super Sayian Goku, I still enjoy this amazing Death Battle Screwattack really made. To be honest, I have no least favorite Death Battle. No, not even the most dislike one like Kirby vs Majin Buu or Toph vs Ganji. I’m a totally not going on the route of a whining fanboy over something fun. Death Battle really is one thing ScrewAttack really have. This one a special question https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vgk-lA12FBk Opinion on Ring of Honor? Oh boy. I check a few matches in Ring of Honor…and I like it. :3 Seriously, I enjoy the matches Ring of Honor hold in there superstars and it’s look. It’s almost remind me of NXT. Shocking since a few wrestlers I enjoy also belong to ROH, like Seth Rollins, CM Punk, Daniel Bryan, Austin Aries, and Jay Lethal. Out of all the games you own, what game do you play the most? Out of all of the time I enjoy playing for hours on end in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorer of Sky and even got mostly everyone in the game. Trust me, this game is freaking amazing. Opinion on the WWE bringing back the Brand Split? Ah, yes. The debatable thing that might make or break the New Era of WWE. I really into this Brand Split decision to shown more superstars in the New Era. This will make enjoy the new era enjoyment, especially with the news of Smackdown going Tuesday. My hope for the Brand Split is to have different set of Superstars for Raw and Smackdown. Bump Raw to 2 Hours. Keep the World Title, Diva Title and Tag Team Title being for both brand with the IC being for Raw and US being for Smackdown. And the biggest one, calling many NXT Superstars and Divas for both brand. How do you make your movesets? Shhh….I explain later. The Ultimate Question Hehehe, glad to finally do to. And for the Biggest question. What will be the future of EWBR…...well....I been your Ends of Days! Category:Blog posts